HERMIONE TALES -Edition two- Hermione White
by A White Rose Petal
Summary: Edition two: This is the Snow White cross over with the Harry Potter characters though the story really only pays attention to Hermione through out...


Hermione Tales~Edition two~Hermione White~  
_______________________________________  
Author:*~A White Rose Petal~*  
_______________________________________  
A/N: Yo all! I started this series because I was bored and needed somthing to do. This one is a take off of Snow   
White. This is the R/H version my H/H version is already up, to see it click my screen name! All I did was change   
the words though!  
I forgot if she   
lived with her mom or step-mom or aunt, so I'm saying her step-mom cause it sounds better. K?K   
_______________________________________  
Disclaimer: I don't own nutton'. J.K. owns all the HP stuff and people. I'm using Disney version's Snow White so   
you know where you might recognize this from. Nor do I own kryptinite-The people who made Superman does. To   
the story~!  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~   
Long ago and far away their lived a bueatiful girl who lived with her evil step-mother, Voldebeth. Voldebeth was by  
  
far more than the village people she always said, because she looked ten times better than everybody else. If   
anyone looks grander than she, she sets a man off to kill them. His name is Hagrid. Hagrid lived in a small little   
cottage at the end of the lake, and he was so very fond of animals and creatures. Outside Hermione White was   
pouring water from the well for their dinner singing a little tune.(I forgot what it was so I'm making it up)  
  
Oh dear well, you look so deep  
To a climber you are so steep  
I have a wish for you to grant  
One I can't do with a wand   
A love you see is all I need  
And to see the great beyond   
My mother's to, gone with   
dad even before I came   
All I know, I must wish it so   
you gave me my wish of friends in the past  
Now I give you just one more task  
Oh please you see, It's what I need   
To see the great beyond!  
  
Chorus (I made up this chorus too!):  
  
I wish I may   
I wish I might   
looking in this wanderlust night  
  
Back to song!  
  
Oh how I wonder what must be out there  
Waiting for me to find in touch  
  
Chorus:  
  
I wish I may   
I wish I might   
looking in this wanderlust night  
  
************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Little did Hermione White know the well was working on her wish now. For Prince Ron just seemed to be walking   
by. He heard a hum, like someone singing softly. He went over to investagate. He saw her. She was still pulling   
water out of the well and singing. Slowly, Prince Ron told his steed, Thunder Bolt, to stay while he went over to   
meet her. He climbed over the fence, not wrinkling his clothes one itty bitty bit(Nobody does in movies or   
cartoons!). He slowly walked over to her, she was still looking in the well wishing. 'Oh how I wish' she sang,   
Then a surprize to Hermione White, Ron started to sing(Ron's voice sounds deep and soothing got that?)!   
  
Ron's singing!:  
  
Oh how you wish, to see the great beyond  
A place to see, I tell you that   
You wish you may  
You wish you might  
Than why don't you go tonight  
000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Hermione White was still shocked from all of this, she felt so scared! She grabbed the water and ran to the castle.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Mirror, Mirror on the wall,  
who is the fairest of all?" The queen was not the only time to be called the fairest of them all. Sometimes another   
lady was named, she sent the ladies who showed in the mirror other then she to death! Hermione White was   
becoming more bueatiful as the days past. But the queen hated her. To her surprise, Hermione White appeared in   
the mirror. The queen was madder than she ever was before. 'My own step-daughter is fairer than me!' She   
thought,'This must not be.' Already, day by day it kept on saying Hermione White was the fairest of them all. She   
put her into the servant's quarters so Hermione White's clothes turned to rags and her hands hard from work. Who   
could love her now thought the queen. She repeated her question   
"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all? She asked.  
The mirror answered,(Her hair is brown!)  
"Her lips blood red, her hair just right,  
Her skin like snow, her name-Hermione White!  
The queen was outraged for the mirror could not lie. She brought the huntsman Hagrid to the castle.   
"Bring her heart in this jewled box!" Said Voldebeth, the queen.  
"But-" The queen cut Hagrid off before he could finish his question.  
"No buts about it! I want her heiny off this land! Now go and kill her!" She screeched. Hagrid hung his head in   
grief. He had to follow the queen's command.  
`````````````````````````````````````  
Hermione White was skipping alongside the huntsman not knowing what was in store for her. She picked flowers   
ever so often. When they got far enough into the forest, Hagrid started to cry. Hermione White was used to this,   
Hagrid cried very often.   
"Oh, Hagrid! What's wrong?" Even though Hagrid was on the ground Hermione White still had to look up, he was so   
tall.  
"Oh dear Hermione White," He said,"I can not kill you! Run! Run into the forest, and never, you hear me? Never   
return to this dark castle!"  
Hermione White took his advice and ran.  
--------------------------------------------  
Deep in the forest Hermione White weeped. Soon many eyes were upon her. She could feel them, the trees   
looked awful this night. She felt the eyes and looked around.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed. She got up and ran. She ran for what seemed like hours when it   
was really only a couple of minutes. She ran into an open area, and fell. She was now crying so much harder.   
Slowly   
the eyes bodies started to emerge. Sorry they made Hermione White cry. Among these bodies were birds, deer,   
rabbits,  
and even some squrriels! Hermione White noticed this and laughed to herself.   
"Oh! I'm sorry! Do any of you know a way out of this forest?" She asked. They all started to shake their heads yes  
, and   
grabbed her, and pulled. They led her out of the forest to a small cottage. Everything in it was very small.   
Everything in   
it looked like it was made for a child.  
"Oh dear! Orphan children must live here!" She said. Everywhere you turned, was a mess. Everything had dust,   
grime, and   
some other stuff.  
"They must not get around to cleaning this place!" Said Hermione White,"So we will help them." All of the   
chose their   
own spot. The only problem is they never really learned how to clean. The squrriels took up sweeping the floor   
with Hermione   
White, the birds started to clean the dust off the tables, and all the other animals went into the hardest job of all!  
...Cleaning   
the dishes!  
  
Progress report!(I made this up so you can see what their doing):  
  
Squrriels- Sweep everything under a carpet so know one knows the difference.  
  
Birds- Use the wands hide this dust so no one may see! Quickly, quickly please!  
  
Deer- lick these dishes clean! yum-yum  
  
owls- Dry the dishes from the deer syliva now  
  
Hermione White- scloding them to change the way for the little children might get sick!  
  
##################################  
Hermione White went upstairs while the small animals finished up.  
When they were done you could hear some chanting in the difference. It sounded like this!:  
  
Hi-ho, hi-ho   
It's home from work we go  
  
Sang seven little house-elves. These were the creatures that lived in the forest's cottage! A few lights on inside  
of the cottage.  
The house-elves stopped quickly. The leader of these house-elves was and is Dobby. He had found a few other   
free   
elves and they all decided to live together. As time goes by though they totally forgot to clean their house for   
their work has   
been keeping him them busy. They dig Kryptinite! Another story though. When they stopped they were now in   
the trees.   
The house looked exactly like the way Hermione White saw it, except that it was clean! Slowly they tip toed   
through the house.   
When nobody was down there they went up the stairs. Hermione White was sleeping peacefully in Winky's bed.   
When you walked   
into the room you would see seven small beds with names on them.   
They were(I do lists alot!):  
_______________________  
Dobby  
Winky  
Dinky  
Beany  
Freddy  
Dopey(Who could leave these two out?)  
Grumpy  
()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Slowly Hermione White started to wake up and the house-elves hid. But it was to late and she already noticed   
them.   
"Oh! Come on out I won't hurt you!" She said. Slowly all seven house-elves got out from where they were hiding.   
Since   
she read the names off the bed so she already knew the names, now who did they belong to...  
"Oh! let me guess your names!" She cried. They all agreed so she began. She saw, first, a small girl elf who looked  
like   
she had done some serious crying, Winky. Next she went to who looked like the leader of the pack, Dobby.   
Another girl   
who seemed not scared at all, Beany. A house-elf that looked like Freddie Fish, Freddy. There were two more   
house-  
elves who looked out of place, but were still elves(We think!). Their names were Dopey and Grumpy.   
"You all must be staving!" Said Hermione White,"I'll go make us some dinner while you all go and wash up.  
Hermione White was down stairs, all of the elves looked at eachother   
"WASH?!" They all said but Dopey who was mute.  
"What are we supposed to do?" Said Freddy.  
"What does wash mean?" Asked Beany.  
"Isa thinkin' warsh(thats right! warsh is how it sounds!) means a to clean!" Said Dobby.  
"Butta us?" Said Winky.  
"Well, I'm not gonna get clean! No way I'm losing my faithful dirt!" Said Grumpy. All the others seemed to agree.   
They   
went down stairs, when an aroma started to fill the rooms and their noses.  
"What a stew!" They all said and ran down to the mighty clean kitchen.  
----------------------------------------------------  
"STOP!" Said Hermione White, "let me see your hands!" When they showed her she scolded them on not having   
clean hands and that they would not get dinner unless they were. They all went outside to get clean. Everybody   
followed Dobby's lead.   
  
(I made this up!) He started to sing:  
  
Put yur face into the water  
gargle it all up  
put some soap in your hair  
to get out all that muck  
To make the princess happy  
than we are pleased  
Clean our faces, do it now   
to see how fast oh   
wow, wow, wow  
------------------------------------------  
They went back inside to get their food. They had fresh stew and bread.  
********************************  
Later that night they had a small little party. Everybody was dancing and singing. Even Grumpy got into all of the   
fun with dancing with Hermione White.  
-----------------------MEANWHILE---------------------  
Mirror, Mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all? asked the bitch.   
  
the mirror replied(I made it up!):  
  
Well dear queen, like I said  
It is the same as last  
It has been destined days and nights  
That the fairest is Hermione White!  
  
The queen was outraged. Beaten by her step-daughter again! Oh this just could not be!   
'AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!' thought the queen! 'I have tried day in day out to get away, even told a   
huntsman to kill her which he didn't! I give up! If I can't be the fairest niether will she!' She went down to her   
dungeon to figure out the spell of the poisen apple.  
^^^^^^^^^^THE MORNING IN THE COTTAGE^^^^^^^^^^  
""Good bye!" Said Hemione White. All the house-elves said the same thing for her, except Dopey. Like I said   
before,  
he was mute.   
  
Hermione was working on some Cherry pie(yum-yum!n_n!) when she heard a knock at the door. She went to   
answer   
it and saw the queen, but she didn't look like the queen. She was wearing a long green cloak, she now had a long   
nose,   
and her hands were crinkly. Hermione White was hungry...well...maybe one bite...She thought she held the apple   
the   
queen had given her. She took one long bite. She fell to the floor, like a doll. Her eyes closed and lifeless.  
@@@@@@@@@The Kryptinite Cave@@@@@@@@@  
"Some ding's a defunattly ron!" cried Dobby. Dopey had been trying to tell them Hermione was in trouble and   
Dobby just   
figured it out. "Let's go!"  
________(I'm quickening this up a bit!)_________________  
When the elves got there they saw Hermione White lying on the floor. They all just pushed the queen off of a cliff.   
They all ran down to see Hermione White looking even paler than usual. They made her a bed earlier but now used   
it as   
a coffin. They cried and cried. They left early for they could not see her. Little did they know that the spell could   
be   
broken from a kiss...from a prince. Slowly they weeped their way home. Even Grumpy had to feel deep sorrow. A   
prince   
past the princess one day, taken away from her beaty he bent his head down and kissed her. Hermione White's   
eyes   
fluttered open. She kissed back. The prince picked her up and took her to the elves cottage.   
"Hello! My name is Prince Ron Weasley! Who are you?" All the elves told him. Hermione White's Dark brown hair on   
his   
shoulder. She's asleep(SSSSSHHHHHHHHH!Not in the bad way!!!). He then told the elves his home was not far   
from here   
so he would take her there to heal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Castle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione White woke up in a large room. In the corner was Prince Harry watching her...  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Oh yes! fine!" she said.  
"Oh good! You gave yur friends...and me a fright." He looked bashful(hehe) when he said this.  
"I'm sorry about what I did earlier! You know, when I was by the well..."  
"Oh Hermione White(Picture Ron saying that!heh heh!) it was my fault I shouldn't have even climbed over the   
fence!" Said   
Ron. He was now walking over to her and sitting at the edge of her bed. "You do sing very nicely though!" He   
said.  
"Same to you!" She said while giggling.  
He looked into her eyes. "maybe we could do it more often?" He whispered. They were now very close. Both of the  
m looking   
intently into the other's eyes.  
"Yes, yes we will" Prince Ron lowered his head a little and made his lips touched hers and make it a kiss. But this   
kiss they   
both knew was coming. Everybody who lived through this odd ordeal lived...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~HAPPILY EVER AFTER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The End!  



End file.
